rainy zaniness
by WaltzingMatildaalldaylong
Summary: March winds and April showers help bring May flowers and love. rated t for fluffy boyx boy. don't like, don't read, simple as that.


CanMex

Human names used.

They were juniors, JUNIORS,and, José still hasn't told Matthew how he felt and he regretted everyday he didn't tell him. He questioned himself why he never told him. He always came up with the same reason, he was scared. that was lame, not even a little macho, and being macho was very important to him. So he decided he was going to tell him.

It was a rainy day when he decided this. A very rainy and depressing day when he made up his mind during History. Unknown to him the man of his thoughts was being ignored for the umpteenth time that period. Every time he tried to talk to his physiology partner, the girl would talk to a friend of her's saying how bad it was having NO partner. Matthew was tired of this, tired of being ignored every time by everyone. So after trying to get his partner's attention, he got up and walked away,and no one realized it. He walked to the roof and was staring out with sad, tearful eyes.

José saw what looked like Matthew walk past his class, which was weird since Matt never left class, ever. Curiosity was eating at him, so he got up, walked to the door and said "Teach, I'm out. See you all later!" And turned the handle and opened it with everyone staring at him. "Where do you think you're going, young man?"

"Oh, ya know, places. Don't worry about it." Was his sly response.

" José, stop where you are and go back to your seat! This instant, before I report you to the front office." The teacher threatened. José stared at her and said, " like I give a what you want, I have places to go and people to see, so fuck off." And he walked out the door and went to find Matthew who he saw just barely going up the second set of stairs. José rushed to reach him. Matthew had walked up the second set of stairs and out the door that led to the roof by the time José got to the second stairs.

Deciding it would be a bad thing to walk up the rest, he started to sprint up the rest of the stairs. It took him no time at all to reach the door. He opened the door slowly, thinking some chick was confessing to Matt, seeing as he went to the roof and all. He was wrong, Matthew stood there in the pouring rain,looking out into Heaven-knows-what. He looked like he was crying, but José couldn't tell from where he was, so he walked closer. As he got closer he realized he heard slight sobbing. The sobs where so slight,barely audible, yet they broke his heart.

"Mattie? What's wrong, amigo?"

Matthew turned quickly, to face his Mexican friend. He wiped his eyes as fast as he could before replying"nothing, I'm fine. R-r-really. So don't worry. Really."

José didn't buy it for a second, but knew better than to argue with his Canadian crush. Despite the fact that he stuttered when being stared at too long, he was really good at arguing. The two had joined the debate team their freshmen year and found out José was very persuasive and Matthew was great at rebuttals. They were often put together against each other until the teacher in charge realized neither one was going to let up until José gave up about an hour later. Hey, he was persuasive and stubborn, but not stubborn enough to go at it for more than an hour. So he just said " why are you up here alone? Did you shoot some chick down after she confessed to ya?" José loved teasing Matt.

"N-n-no... I just wanted to see the rain...that's all." _Man he sucks at lying,_José thought. "Oh. Ok. How was physiology?" He asked nonchalantly.

Matthew looked away and said rather in monotone way,"it was fine."

"Mattie, you know I can tell when you lie, what happened? And you better not lie to me or I swear I'll ignore you for a whole day."

"Do it, I don't care,everyone else does. So why should I care when you do it. I'm a nobody, so, so JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Matthew yelled.

"You are not a nobody! And don't let me catch ya calling yourself that again or I'LL BEAT YA ASS DOWN! You're you;a sweet, stubborn, shy,amazingly talented,smart young man. And if people can't see that you are the most wonderful guy in the world, well... Then they need a stronger prescription for their glasses!" José was barely aware of what he said. He was just speaking from his heart. Matthew heard every word and started to blush. _Does José really think so highly of me_? he thought.

"Do you really mean that? Really, truly mean that,José?"

" Matthew, not a lot of people can stand being near me, let alone knock me off my feet. But you, you're different. You've stayed by me when I was at my best, but also at my worst. You make me feel like maybe an idiot like me can really find love. You gave me reason to look for a better tomorrow,when I had lost all hope. So if you're a nobody, then I guess I fell in love with nobody and errrrr..." José immediately look at his shoes. He could feel his cheeks burn. Why didn't he ever think before he spoke. That was one of his flaws, if you worked him up enough, he'd just blurt out whatever he was thinking. He barely caught himself after he admitted how he felt.

"Well... I-I-I g-guess a nobody's in love w-with y-y-y-you too." Matthew replied.

José looked up as fast as he could and stared at the blushing, smiling Canadian. Before Matthew could thank him for,his kind words, he was jumped by his friend(Matthew was a good 6'2 while José was a mere 5'3) and was kissed passionately. When they finally broke for air a few moments later, both were a very deep,almost burnt shade of red.

"If you really are a nobody, then I'll be a nobody,too, just so I could stay with you. I love you Mattie." " I love you too, Josie."

" Josie? Really? Man, that is so weak." "Like Mattie is any better."

"Whatever, I guess I'ma have to get used to it, huh?" "Yes, yes you will. A-a-and A-A-ACHOO!"

José stared at his man before he started to laugh. "We'd better get you home, or Alfred will have my head for getting his little bro 'sick as a dog!' But first I have to call my mom."He joked. " You're mom? Home? Don't you mean to class?" "Uhhhh, well... I kinda walked out of History, and I'm pretty sure security is looking for me. And if my mama find out from the school I skipped history, she'll take a chancla to my I like sitting, so ya...I have to tell her myself, that way I just do dishes. Plus we're soaking wet." José explained.

"Oh well, let's get going then." And so, on their way to Matthew's home, José called his mom and explained what happened. She was cool with it, seeing as her " dumbass of a son" finally got the person he loved. (She was a sucker for love stories, especially love stories where they confess in sweet or dumb ways. And seeing it was both, she would let this slide this once. They got to Matthew's house and dried off.

Alfred came home after football practice a while later and found a very shocking scene before him. José and Matthew were asleep on the love seat,with their arms around the other, snuggled up near the seat's arm. But, instead of yelling like a madman, he went to take a shower and sleep on the couch a few feet away. It wasn't everyday he got to crash in the living room.

(A/n: this is one of the many stories floating in the insane mess I call my mind. I hope you like it, I'm going to be writing a lot of stories soon, so don't be surprised of I don't upload for a while. Please review, I enjoy knowing what you think.)


End file.
